ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turn 2: Black Feather vs Blackthunder! Flight of Thunder
Yu-Gi-Oh! Infinity Hunter ARC 1 “Rising Star.” Turn 2: Black Feather vs Blackthunder! Flight of Thunder! “And Yusei Fudo has won another championship duel in Neo Domino City as he proceeds to the final of the annual Fortune Cup. Who will stop him if even Jack Atlas or Crow Hogan cannot stop him? Let us see tomorrow when he duels against newcomer Sylpher Stead in the Turbo Duel you don’t want to miss.” “I definitely do not want to miss that,” Blake sighed as he was hanging in front of the virtual TV. “Mom! Did we get any word from Mr. Gerardson and Gillian?” “No, sweetie,” his mom yelled back as she was in the garden, working with flowers. Blake shakes his head as he kept watching the news on the Duel Broadcast Network (DBN). “Say, would you mind ride to the store and pick up some supplies?” “No, I don’t mind at all, I am bored,” Blake shouted back as he looked at the television, who by now started on a different subject. A duelist challenging duelists left and right and the injuries the opponents sustained were very real. “What the hell is happening there?” “Rumors say the mysterious Aurora Remnant, a leftover from the Arcadia Movement from Neo Domino City, are involved in these accidental duels where duelists actually lose a lot more but a duel,” the female reporter called Clara Johnson explained on TV. “Aurora Remnant, classified by our government as extremely dangerous and maybe even terroristic, has not declared they were behind the attack.” “Figures, who in the world would be in his right mind to declare they were behind attacks like these?” Blake was about to exit the TV screen when a second screen popped up, revealing the white chamber with Kamon and Ken in it. “Hey guys, what`s up?” “I guess you saw the news now did you not?” Ken asked Blake and Blake nodded. “Good, then it is also good to know for you that when we don’t call back in a day, we are both defeaten by the Aurora Remnant.” “You guys seriously plan on hunting those guys down?” Blake asked Kamon and Ken and they both nodded. “Well good, it is time someone put these guys to the test.” “Well, Blake. You watch your back. They always look for good duelists. If they hear of your win against Gillian, they will come after you sometimes in the future,” Ken explained to Blake and Kamon nodded in agreement. “And of course the next WRGP!” Kamon was rather more excited about that then Ken or Blake, but they both knew Kamon`s passion for Turbo Duels. “I have fired up my engine already and booted up all systems. Looks like we get some new action.” “Well, if the Aurora Remnant is in it already, we might have to roll them up anyway,” Ken spotted and Blake nodded. “But let’s not worry about that. I have got to build a new deck. Kamon and I are going away on a trip and I want to test out a new deck. We’ll get back to you on how that went.” “Yeah sure,” Blake nodded and Kamon`s face all of a sudden filled the screen. “He always says that, but I still want to see him beat my new Magical Warrior deck,” Kamon eagerly bumped and he left the screen. “Anyway, see you later folks.” “Yeah, you guys have a safe trip I guess,” Blake shakes his head and puts out the TV, before leaving the room, going to the garage where his Duel Runner was stationed. “Let`s get those supplies mom asked for.” ------------------------- Blake drove down in his car, a big blue SUV and stepped out of it. He had parked his car just near the store as he took the keys out and locked the car. He looked around and walked over the busy street, as there were a lot of people but a few cars or Duel Runners. He had a Duel Runner himself, but he did not Turbo Duel a lot, only if he had to or when he participated in the WRGP. Next WRGP would be his first time. As he got in front of the shop, he already noticed the girl behind the counter. The girl had long brown hair, bend back in a ponytail as she was helping customers. She wore the shop`s standard uniform. He opened the door of the medium-sized shop as he entered it and the girl looked up, recognizing Blake. “Hello Blake,” the girl greets him. “Did your mom send you for an errand again?” “Yeah, she never changes. She should get her Duel Runner license. She can get through traffic much easier when she has a Duel Runner,” Blake sighed and bend over the counter, giving the girl a friendly kiss. “I am glad to see you to, Grace.” “Thanks Blake,” the girl answered as she blushed a little. “So give me the list and I’ll take care of the supplies.” “Sure,” Blake handed her a virtual read-out and she took it with her as she walked to the back. Blake however was still standing in front of the counter as more and more people lined up in front of the shop, trying to get a better look at him. “Oh great.” “Excuse me, sir?” Blake heard a soft voice say and he looked down, seeing a little girl standing beside him. “But could I have your autograph?” “I did not know I was so famous with the younger generation,” Blake smiled and signed a piece of paper for the girl. “What is your name, little girl?” “Sheila,” the girl politely replied and Blake smiled. Blake had not heard a man get in and Blake looked at the man. He was wearing a black jacket with red accents. He had black metal sunglasses on as he stretched out his hand to Blake, who shook it. “My name is Sheila. That is my friend Kaito.” “Ah, Sheila. So did you enjoy my duel?” “Yes, though she was the only one in fact of her family. Everybody was for Gillian O’Hare, but you pulled off a stunt,” Kaito smiled and Blake felt a little uncomfortable with him. “Oh, I am sorry. Did I keep you up from your daily routine?” “No, no. Not at all,” Blake smirked and he patted Sheila on the head. “You obviously know who I am.” “Yes, you are Blake Connoly, the one who defeated Gillian O’Hare. My name is, as Sheila already told you, Kaito, Kaito Shinmaru, but you can call me Kaito,” the man picked a lollypop for Sheila from the counter, put some cash down and then left the store. “I am sure we’ll meet again, Blake.” “Yeah sure,” Blake nodded and patiently waited for Grace to Return with the supplies. ---------------------------- “Speed World 2, set on!” Two duelists raced over the training track near the Aurora Stadium on their Duel Runners as a light blue ring covered the entire area and the duelists seems to gas up the engines of their Duel Runners. “Now hold steady!” an instructor ordered over the headphone he had on to the practitioners. “You have to hold the Duel Runner steady if you want to make it to become a succesfull duelist.” “Hey Lance!” The instructor turned around and saw Blake entering the arena. Blake had changed his clothes as he was now wearing a red jacket with long sleeves and a black shirt under it, with some kind of ancient symbols on it. The instructor smirked. “Hey Blake, here for some practice rounds?” Lance the instructor asked Blake. “No, I would outrun those guys you know and I don’t like to show off,” Blake smirked and he sat down behind Lance. “So how are they doing?” “Well the one on the dark red Duel Runner, called Lucas simply owns most of the duelists running around on these Duel Runners as the girl on the purple Duel Runner seems to be doing fine at her first round on the Duel Runner,” Lance told Blake and he waved with his arms as both Duel Runners drove into the pits. They stopped near to where Blake and Lance were waiting. “Good lap again guys,” Lance congratulated Lucas and the girl. They both stepped off as first Lucas pulled of his helmet, revealing to have dark brown hair and next the girl pulled of her helmet, revealing the long brown hair waving in the wind as the duelist was revealed to be Grace. “''Grace''? You are doing a Duel Runner test?” Blake sounded a little surprised. “Hey Blake!” Grace happily greeted Blake as she stepped from the Duel Runner. “Yes, I have decided to take the test. I want to be able to ride with you in tournaments along with Lance.” “Like you will ever make it through a whole duel,” Lucas taunted and Lance slammed him on his shoulder. “Ouch, coach. That was surely unnecessary.” “No, it was necessary,” Lance countered and Lucas mocked, getting away from the three. “Lucas thinks he is ready for the Pro`s already. I’d say Grace is even sooner ready then he is. He is an egoistic brat, who is far ahead of himself, wanting to proof himself in the Pro Circuit.” “Well, good luck to him,” Blake smiled and he pulled out his phone, a rather small one and dialed a number. “I need to get going. My mom will kill me if I don’t get home for dinner early.” “Sure, see you around,” Lance nodded and Blake turned around, walking away from Lance and Grace, exiting the stadium through the south entrance. Lance turned to Grace with a smile. “So do you want to ride another practice round?” Grace nodded and smiled and got back on her Duel Runner. ---------------------------- As Blake was in the SUV going over the highway to home, he saw many dueling lanes around the highways with on some a Turbo Duel ensuing. As he had put music on the radio, he had not noticed a black car following him. “We take a break in the music program to report on a mysterious accident having happened at Highway 49 near the Harrington Bridge,” suddenly the voice of the famous female reporter, Clara Johnson interrupted the music. “Two duelists have crashed and are lying unconscious on the highway itself. There is no sign of a third Duel Runner, but obviously this is the work of a third duelist. Records pulled from the Duel Runner mainframe indicate they were in a 2 against 1 Turbo Duel, with them losing and the opponent having 4000 lifepoints left.” “Geeze, that must have hurt,” Blake shrugged. “It is unknown of yet who is responsible for the attacks on the duelists or whether there has been a connection to the mysterious coma`s duelists have been induced in or not. If so, it is rumored that the Aurora Remnant is behind the attacks. Clearly someone with a bad attitude wants to clear the path for the next King of Turbo Duels,” Clara Johnson continued as her voice sounded rather hastier. “We will get back to you when there is more news on these incidents.” “Someone with a bad attitude?? Probably someone who went haywire,” Blake sighed and he drove on as he did not bother to check the other channels for more news on the accidents. “I have to get home, it is getting late already.” As he drives on he noticed a car on the side of the road. As he pulled over to see whether he could help, he noticed the driver was someone he had met earlier today. Kaito Shinmaru was the driver and he was standing at the back of his car, searching for something in the back of his car. “So we meet again,” Blake started and Kaito turned around in one move, only to find a familiar face for him too. Kaito smiled. “You have car trouble?” “Yeah,” Kaito nodded. “Car broke down while my home is just a few miles out. I don’t want to leave my car here so I decided to see whether I could fix it.” As Blake turned around Kaito, he saw there was a dueldisk and a couple of deck boxes in the back of Kaito`s car. Also there were fixing tools and stuff and a reserve wheel. “Plus I have a flat tire.” “You sure have a lot of deck boxes,” Blake remarked and Kaito nodded. “You could never choose which deck to use?” “Well, generally I use my Black Feather deck, which is my best. But I have some back-up in case I need them,” Kaito smirked and Blake nodded. “Well, it seems the car broke down beyond reparations I can do, so I simply have to move it to a garage.” “Well, you can call the garage and drive home with me as I have to go that way anyway,” Blake offered Kaito and Kaito nodded. “Thanks, I appreciate that a lot,” Kaito closed the back door and picked his cell phone from his pocket. After he had called the garage, he sat down in the passenger seat of Blake`s car, leaving his car behind. ---------------------------- Blake`s car pulled up, not much later after he had picked up Kaito, on the driveway of a rather large house. There were large glass windows and there were five floors. The front door was of brown wood. He was the first to step out onto the hard pavement as Kaito smiled as he pointed to his house. “Even got a private Duel Arena in there,” Kaito walked down to the house and Blake followed him. “Wow, you are eager to find out.” “Well no, I am just interested,” Blake explained his interest to Kaito as he followed Kaito into the house. As Kaito closed the door behind them, they were standing in one huge hall with a high ceiling. “Wow.” “Yeah, it definitely is the general reaction I get from the people that come here,” Kaito smiled and went over to a different door. “I thought Albert would be here, but it seems he took the day off.” “Albert?” “Yeah, my butler. He generally takes care of the house when I am away. My parents live in Neo Domino City and have bought me this house. I definitely like the place,” Kaito pointed to a door. “There is the door that leads to the Duel Arena. Want to check it out?” “Yeah sure,” Blake nods and he follows Kaito down to the door, which is opened. A small hallway is revealed to be behind the door and a couple of lights point down to a staircase that leads down. “You told me you ran a Black Feather deck as well? It used to be my deck of choise before…” “Before Gillian O’Hare betrayed you?” Kaito asked. “How do you know?” “Pretty simple. If you start shouting it in public during a duel, word gets around. And I decided to believe you unlike many of the people that read the papers,” Kaito sighed as he lead Blake down the stairs. “While you are down here, wouldn’t you like to face this Black Feather deck?” “Well maybe, but I don’t have a lot of time. My mom is waiting for me, you know,” Blake explained and Kaito nodded. When Blake stepped through the opening at the end of the staircase, he stepped on a bright yellow dueling field. There were stands all around the dueling field and it looked really professional. “Wow.” “You keep saying that,” Kaito smirked at Blake`s reaction. “It seems you seem to like my residence.” “Yeah, I do like this residence and definitely I like your dueling arena. I wish I had one back home, but the most expensive thing I have been able to afford until now is a Duel Runner,” Blake looked around and saw two dueldisks lying around. “Well, I suppose you were hoping on a challenger, now were you not?” “Yes, but it does not have to be you if you really don’t want to,” Kaito tells Blake, but Blake was already there, attaching one of the dueldisks to his left arm. “Well, it seems you have taken me up to my challenge.” “Yeah, I guess a short duel with your Black Feather deck won’t hurt anyone, including my mother. So let`s do this!” Blake inserted his deck in the dueldisk and activated it, drawing 5 cards. Kaito picked the other dueldisk. “Are you sure you want to face me?” Kaito taunted Blake and Blake nodded. “Very well then.” He attached his dueldisk to his left arm as well, activated it and draws 5 cards. “Let`s duel!” Kaito – 4000 Blake – 4000 “I’ll start off,” Kaito picked a new card from his deck and smiled. “I summon Black Feather – Gilaver the Silver South (1800/1200) in attack mode.” A bird-like warrior appeared on the field. “I equip it with Obsidian Feather. Now I set this card and end my turn.” “Good, my draw,” Blake pulls a new card from his deck and looked at it. His eyes widened. ‘''Damn, I have gotten a good first hand.’ He inserts a card in his dueldisk. “I set one card face down and pay 1000 lifepoints in order to Special Summon Blackthunder Cocoon (0/2200) to the field.” The familiar cocoon from the duel against Gillian appeared on his side of the field. Blake – 3000 “Ah of course, the Blackthunder opening move from your duel with Gillian. That is quiet interesting,” Kaito agreed and he looked at his face down card. ‘''It seems that I cannot use my face down card now. Guess I have to see what he does next.’ “Blackthunder Cocoon allows me to place one Blackthunder-Counter per turn on that card. Now to end my turn I activate the spell card Blackthunder Troop, which allows me to Special Summon four Blackthunder Bird Tokens (500/500) to the field. Once per turn I can increase their levels by one,” Blake smirked as four black birds appeared on the field. “However this is the exact opportunity I needed to play this, Black Typhoon. I can negate and destroy your Blackthunder Troop spell card,” Kaito saw how the thundering cyclone destroyed Blackthunder Troop. “And I can Special Summon Black Feather – Quick Strike Hummingbird (1900/1500) to the field.” A new humanoid bird-monster appeared, with sharp talons and claws. “Well, the Blackthunder Birds have already landed, however now due to the fact that you destroyed Troop I cannot increase their level now,” Blake sighed. “Now I set this card and end my turn.” “Good, then I’ll show you something new,” Kaito pulled a new card from his deck. “You allowed me to play exactly what I wanted. I summon Black Feather – Mistral the Silver Shield (100/1800) to the field.” The smaller bird appeared on the field. “And now I tune in my Mistral with my Quick Strike Hummingbird! The wings flapping, the honor of the armor appears! Be my knight! Synchro Summon! Rise, Black Feather – Arms Wing (2300/1000)!” The armored winged monster with the gun that acted as a blade as well appeared on the field. “Interesting. You have Synchro Summoned faster then I thought,” Blake nodded and Kaito saw Blake was having fun in this duel. He hoped Blake would give him his best. “Now I equip my Arms Wing with Sword of the Deep Seated, increasing its attack power by 500 (ATK: 2300 -> 2800),” Kaito thrusted his arm forward. “Arms Wing! Blade Shot!” As the winged warrior flew at the Cocoon, he first shot at it and then cut at it, destroying it, shattering it in many light particles. “I activate Blackthunder Legacy,” Blake answered the attack with activating his face down card. “Now this card can be activated when a Blackthunder monster, like Cocoon is destroyed. I can Special Summon a Blackthunder monster with the same level or lower as the destroyed monster to the field. Appear Blackthunder Mosquito (900/200)!” The blackened mosquito appeared on the field. “However it cannot enter battle or be attacked by you.” “Which means it cannot defend as well. Well, it does not matter as I use Gilaver to destroy one of your Blackthunder Bird Tokens,” Kaito commanded as one of the birds exploded and Blake`s lifepoints dropped. Blake – 1700 ‘''Geeze, he is good. He has me down to my last 1700 lifepoints. And I did not even have the chance to implement a new strategy. Looks like I have to go for Phoenix again,’ Blake sighed as he thought about his strategy to follow. “Now when a Black Feather equipped with Obsidian Feather destroys a monster on your side of the field, I can select a spell or trap card on the field and destroy it,” Kaito pointed to the last face down card Blake had, which shattered in pieces of light. “Plus my Gilaver can now place a Wedge-Counter on a monster on your side of the field. I select Blackthunder Mosquito. Now I think this is enough for now.” ‘''Great, he places a Wedge-Counter on my Mosquito. Too bad for me only my Synchro Monsters can negate any ability that is caused by a Counter placed upon them,’ Blake contemplated his next move, before drawing a card. ‘''Well, this will have to do.’ “Make your move,” Kaito urged Blake and Blake smirked when he looked at the card drawn. “Al right! I call this a spell card,” Blake flipped around the card, which was revealed to be an Omnicard, Blackthunder Spiral Spirit, which turned into the green border of a spell card. “Now I play it as a spell card, allowing me to gain 300 lifepoints per Blackthunder monster on the field. Which is four, which means I gain 1200 lifepoints.” Blake – 2900 “Hmmm, and I thought you were a duelist that could beat Gillian O’Hare,” Kaito tells Blake and Blake smirks. “Your champion dueling style does not impress me sofar.” “I am not done,” Blake placed another monster on the field. “I summon Blackthunder Knife Knight (800/500) to the field.” The knight with black feathers and many daggers appeared on the field. “Now I tune in my Blackthunder Mosquito, a Blackthunder Bird Token and Blackthunder Knife Knight! From the ashes of the fire, a flash spreads. The lightning strikes as ash clusters. Synchro Summon! Rise from the ashes, Blackthunder Blaze Salamander (2100/1000)!” The new monster was a salamander, with fire around itself. It had a blackened skin like all of the Blackthunder monsters. However Blaze Salamander had weird figures and symbols, colored red on itself. “Blaze Salamander, attack and destroy his Gilaver!” Blake ordered as the salamander shot and destroyed the humanoid bird warrior. Kaito – 3700 ‘''Damn it. Since Mosquito is no longer on the field I can’t use it to destroy it with a Wedge-Counter. Wished I had waited a little longer with that attack.’ Kaito pondered how to counter this play of Blake. “Next I end my turn with this card face down,” Blake finalized his play. “Very well, then it is up to me again. Draw.” Kaito swipes a new card from his deck and smiled. “Oh yes. I summon D.D. Warrior(1200/1000) in attack mode. Next I equip it with Lightning Blade, increasing its attack power by 800 (ATK: 1200 -> 2000). Now D.D. Warrior, attack his Blaze Salamander!” “What?! His attack power is lower then mine, even though Blaze Salamander gains 100 points for every attack it successfully makes (ATK/DEF: 2100/1000 -> 2200/1100)!” “Yes, but my Warrior removes your Blaze Salamander from play after Damage Calculation,” Kaito smirked and saw how the sword of D.D. Warrior plunged into the salamander and with a swirl it disappeared and Blake was forced to pocket it. Kaito – 3500 “Now Arms Wing, destroy his Blackthunder Bird Token!” Kaito ordered as the warrior raised his long barrel gun and shot at another tiny bird before killing it with the blade end of the barrel. Blake – 600 “Now if I successfully attacked one of your monsters with a Black Feather monster, I can Special Summon Black Wind Eagle (0/0) to the field, a Tuner also considered as a Black Feather monster,” Kaito put another card on his dueldisk. “Now I tune in my Black Wind Eagle with my Black Feather – Arms Wing! Clustering stars shine on a new road! Become the hope we held high! Synchro Summon! Black Feather – Armored Wing (2500/1500).” The black armored with orange accents humanoid bird-warrior appeared on the field. The shining wings that spread around him and the gems at the ends of the wings. “Well, I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I am far from done. I activate Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw 1 additional card,” Blake pulled a new card. ‘''Yes! I can make good use of this card.’ “Whatever. I end my turn,” Kaito lowered his dueldisk and waited for Blake to make his new move. “I start with drawing a card. Then I activate Summon Pod,” Blake inserted a new card in his dueldisk and a metallic case appeared on the field. A hatch opened and two dices appeared from it, rolling over. One dice landed on a 4 and the other landed on a 3. “You might know what it does. Now I can Special Summon monsters with a total level that equals 7 to the field. And I know just the two cards that I need.” A dog appeared on the field next to him. It had armored plating and like all the Blackthunder’s it had blackened skin. Next to it appeared a snail in similar fashion, however that card was known due to the fact that Blake used it against Gillian as well. “Blackthunder Shadow Snail and Blackthunder Guard Hound (1000/1000),” Blake introduced Kaito to the two monsters. “Guard Hound is a Tuner, but first I attack you directly with Blackthunder Guard Hound! Thunder Bite!” The Blackthunder Guard Hound bit Kaito. Kaito – 2500 “Now I tune in my Shadow Snail and my Guard Hound! As the thunder rolls and fires are burning. From the ashes a new force rises. Become the Dark Phoenix! Arise, Blackthunder Phoenix!” Blake chanted as the big black phoenix appeared on the field. “Once per turn I can place 1 Blackthunder-Counter on this card.” ‘''Aha, another card he used during the duel with Gillian. If I remember correctly these Blackthunder-Counters are required to activate one of the effects,’ Kaito thought about Blake`s strategy. ‘''A pretty interesting strategy to say the least. He is able to bring forth a swarm of monsters even if his opponent has brought him into a corner. He always is able to replace his monsters with new.’ “Now I remove that same Blackthunder-Counter and increase my Blackthunder Phoenix` attack power by 400 (ATK: 2600 -> 3000),” Blake pointed at Arms Wing. “Okay, Phoenix. Now destroy his Armored Wing! Heavenly Divine Flare!” As the Phoenix became nothing more but fire, it plunged right through the monster, destroying it. Kaito – 2000 “Now I end my turn,” Blake concluded his turn. ‘''Good, I have dealt him a heavy blow of damage. Now let us see whether Kaito can get back from this.’ “I start my turn,” Kaito pulled out his next card. “I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we hold six cards.” As Blake drew 6 cards, Kaito only picked 5 cards. “Now I play Regression Synchro, a spell card that allows me to remove the necessary Synchro Material monsters from my graveyard in order to Synchro Summon from the graveyard. I remove Mistral the Silver Shield and Gilaver the Silver South from play in order to Synchro Summon Black Feather – Arms Wing!” The familiar humanoid bird warrior appeared on the field, carrying its weapon again. Kaito inserted one more card. “Now I equip my Arms Wing with Arms Buster. Now it does not only gain 400 points (ATK: 2300 -> 2700), but I can inflict Piercing Damage as well. Now Arms Wing, destroy his final Blackthunder Bird Token! This is over, Blake!” “I would not be so sure about that,” Blake answered as he pulled off the Blackthunder Phoenix from his dueldisk and pocketed it. “I remove Blackthunder Phoenix from play in order to reduce Battle Damage to 0.” ‘''He is damn lucky he survived that attack, but he is defenseless now,’ Kaito looked at his hand and had nothing now that could do him any good. “You are lucky now, Blake, but do you actually think there is a slight chance you win this duel?” “Yes,” Blake counters and he looks at his hand. ‘''Although my next draw must be a winner if I want to pull a win from this duel.’ “Well, then show me,” Kaito invited him and Blake was not sure to how far go into the invitation applied by Kaito. “I set this card face down and end my turn.” “Draw,” Blake swipes a new card from his deck. “By removing my Blackthunder Mosquito from play, I can Special Summon back my Blackthunder Cocoon from my graveyard (0/2200). Now I can place 1 Blackthunder-Counter on this Cocoon 1.” The familiar cocoon reappeared on the field. “Now I set these two cards face down,” Blake set two cards face down and looked at them. ‘''This should do for now.’ He lowered his dueldisk as he looked at Kaito. “I end my turn now.” “I start mine again,” Kaito picks a new card and smiled. “I activate Heavy Storm! This card destroys all your face down cards and mine too.” His back row of cards exploded as the Arms Buster attachment of Arms Wing disappeared as well. ‘''Damn, I lost my only chance on countering any attack of his!’ Blake slightly panicked from the move of Kaito as he focused on his hand. “Now Arms Wing! Attack his Blackthunder Cocoon! Blade Shot! Arms Buster!” Kaito ordered and the humanoid bird warrior shot and then slid Cocoon open, destroying it. “And there is more, the difference between the attack power of my Arms Wing and your Cocoon`s defense power is inflicted to you as damage. Plus my Arms Wing gains 500 points during the Damage Step only.” Blake – 600 -> 500 -> 0 Kaito – 2000 “I lost?!” Blake was astounded. Kaito smirked as Arms Wing was still floating around him as he had deactivated his dueldisk. “But how?” “It seems my Black Feather deck is still stronger as a Blackthunder deck,” Kaito gloated and he helped Blake up. “It was fun dueling you, Blake. And no, I have no need for your title. This was an unofficial duel. It is not hard to keep yourself standing in the dueling world if you have been beaten by a former national champion.” “Wait,” Blake started to realize and Kaito cracked a smile. “Now I know where I know you from. You are Kaito Shinmaru, the Kaito Shinmaru who won the National Championship two years ago, defeating Gillian O’Hare.” “Yes,” Kaito nodded and he put his dueldisk along with Blake`s away in a closet. “With exactly the same lifepoint standings as we did now. You and her don’t differ on many grounds, Blake. You joined the Pro Circuit only last year and you should be proud of what you have accomplished so far. Even though Ms. O’Hare tried to bribe you.” “Yeah, well I won that duel fair and square,” Blake countered. “She simply was not up to the level she normally was and I defeated her. Her lifepoints dropped to 0 before mine did and in my rule book that means I won.” “Yes, but her parents have powerfull friends. And her parents will do anything if it means handing the championship title back to their daughter,” Kaito warns Blake and Blake nodded. “Now rest assured that I would like to help you anyway I could. But that might be a path you’ll have to take on your own.” “That feels comfortable.” “Well, the facing of your past and her and maybe even getting her on your side would improve your skills not only as a duelist but as a social person as well.” Kaito realized Blake was already near the door. “Sorry, I guess I am not the most socially skilled person sometimes. You need to get back home, right. I’ll let you out.” ------------------------------- In a single room at an unknown location, five people were meditating. They were dressed in grey robes, with various colored accents. One of the people had yellow hair with black highlights. He slowly opened his eyes, as he was the only one who had not covered his face by a hood. “Our attacks have been succesfull. The two tests have proven that the public is still scared of the Aurora Remnant,” the man in the grey robes with the brown accents started and the other meditating and sitting on the cushions opened their eyes. “I suggest we take it a level higher. I suggest we start with taking over the society and clearing Chicago of those inferior to us.” “I am ready to take out anyone who crosses my path,” one of the five spoke up. The person was wearing grey-green robes, and was focussed only on the person with the yellow hair. “You know this to be true.” “Patience,” one of the other men answered slowly. “Our time is near. Those who are inferior to us will suffer.” “When will we strike?” “When I see it necessary to strike,” the man with the yellow hair spoke. “We are united for one cause. We shall bring them together, under one banner. We, the Aurora Remnant will rise again.” To be continued… RANDOM INFINITY HUNTER TRIVIA: So. This is Turn 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Infinity Hunter. I definitely hope you like what I have set up so far. It differs for me already from TDDS. This turn was finished on March 9, 2010 already, but I did not feel like putting it up back then, because it was too early and I wanted to get a couple of episodes leverage before posting this. Biggest difference between this version`s Kaito and the Kaito from TDDS is that this version`s Kaito is a much more relaxed guy and he actually has fun then the constant searching for the Light. He will be dueling much more in Infinity Hunter. I have some pretty neat stuff planned out for you already. But guess what?! You’ll have to wait. Kaito`s deck was in fact designed by Xander1216 from Janime. He created Obsidian Feather, Black Feather – Quick Strike Hummingbird, Black Typhoon and Arms Buster. The other two CACs of Kaito are mine. See you for Turn 3! NEW TRIVIA: As for the changes in this new turn, I edited out a few pointers that were given to me storywise and lengthened the conversation in the ending scene, adding a few lines to it. I can promise you I will edit more in the future. Due to the fact that I want to start all over with Infinity Hunter from Arc 2, I am going to repost them.